Juan Antonio and Pepito
by Shaeril McBrown
Summary: Two polar opposite ghostly roommates got themselves into macabre misadventures.
1. Intro

It starts with the pictures of Juan Antonio and Pepito.

First Juan Antonio and Pepito as babies.

Then Juan Antonio and Pepito as teens.

Finally Juan Antonio and Pepito as grown ups.

However with a thunder crash, Juan Antonio and Pepito changed into ghostly skeletons.

A little girl walked pass them and Pepito chase her.

Pepito grabs Juan Antonio's hand and pulled him.

Juan Antonio glared at Pepito

Pepito smiled nervously

But a creepy woman scare them.

Juan Antonio and Pepito run away screaming and a creepy woman laughed.

Juan Antonio and Pepito end up inside their apartment.

Juan Antonio and Pepito were sitting on the couch but their neighbors sit next to them.

Fulanita was squealing in her crib.

We saw the title and Based on the Fulanita Production characters.


	2. Independent Pepito

A skeleton was reading a book until he hears a guitar playing.

His name is Juan Antonio Reyes

He has black hair, light blue pupils in eye sockets and black mustache. He wears a gray newsboy cap, a white shirt with a tie underneath his blue suit and black shoes.

It was a skeleton around his age with messy dark brown hair, light blue pupils in eye sockets and dark brown mustache. He wears a straw boater hat, a white shirt underneath his yellow sweater vest, gray pants and black shoes.

His name is Pepito Perez

Juan Antonio said "PEPITO!"

Pepito stopped playing a guitar.

Pepito thought 'Uh-oh trouble?'

Pepito said "Hi Juan Antonio whatcha reading!?"

Pepito laughed nervously

Juan Antonio said "Glad you ask Pepito i was reading a book called How to find Independence"

Pepito said "REALLY!?" as his pupils were filled with sparkles

Juan Antonio said "Only a independent person-"

Pepito and Juan Antonio said "Take out the trash wash the dishes and walk the dogs"

Pepito tries not to laugh as Juan Antonio's pupils turned red.

Juan Antonio was about to explode but he calmed down.

Juan Antonio said "Alright Mr. Independent training is tomorrow"

Transition

A montage begins and ends with Pepito doing independent stuff.

Juan Antonio and Pepito cheered and high-fived.

Transition

Pepito was playing a guitar as Juan Antonio was playing a violin.

Pepito said "I feel like being independent"

Juan Antonio said "No problem Pepito"

But a crow flew to them and started cawing.

Pepito and Juan Antonio screamed

The End


	3. Pick a Flora

Juan Antonio and Pepito began to play their musical instruments but they hears a crow caw.

Juan Antonio said "Pepito!"

Pepito said "What?"

A creepy woman appears behind them.

"Hey guys"

Juan Antonio and Pepito screamed

She has long black hair which covers her eyes and pale skin. She wears a black dress.

Her name is Bibi

Transition

Juan Antonio and Pepito were gardening but a little girl jumped on Pepito's skull.

She has black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a light teal dress, white socks and black mary jane shoes.

Her name is Mariza.

"Hi Mariza we're gardening"

Mariza squealed


	4. Dama de Negra

Juan Antonio, Pepito, Fulanita, Mariza and Bibi were playing a game but they hears a soft voice wailing.

Pepito whimpers

Juan Antonio said "What is it Pepito"

Fulanita babbled

Bibi said "I think it's Dama de Negra"

Everyone gasped expect for Fulanita

Juan Antonio said "Wh-who is Da-dama de Negra"

Bibi smiles as she turns off the lights.

Bibi turns on a flashlight

Bibi said "There was a young woman who wears black. She was different from the rich women that wore colorful clothes. She fell in love with a amazing man until one tragic day he started cheating on her with a snobby rich woman and she died of a broken heart."

Thunder crashing

Juan Antonio, Pepito and Mariza gasped

Bibi said "Legend says a man sees his ex girlfriend's ghost bad things happen to him. This is what happens you bully they bullied back!"

Fulanita giggles


	5. Juan Antonio's Pen Pal

Juan Antonio said "I can't wait to see my pen pal her name is Marinuela Rivera and she is from New York!"

Pepito said "You mean you're writing a letter to your pen pal about how great you are"

Juan Antonio said "Well duh she thinks i have many talents like painting"

The first flashback opens

Juan Antonio was painting as he was humming a tune.

Juan Antonio said "Es magnífico!"

The second flashback opens

"Ballroom dancing"

Juan Antonio was dancing with a doll but Pepito opens the door

Juan Antonio said "Don't come in! Don't come in!"

And the final flashback

"And finally writing"

Juan Antonio was writing a poem with a quill pen.

Flashback closes

Juan Antonio giggles nervously

Pepito said "Juan Antonio are you okay you seem stressed"

Juan Antonio said "WHERE!? is my head at i will not get distracted whatsoever"

They hears a door bell.

Juan Antonio opens the door.

A woman had long curly dark brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a light blue dress and black flat shoes.

A woman said in a mexican accent "Hi i'm Marinuela Rivera you must be Juan Antonio"

Juan Antonio shakes Marinuela's hand but his hand falls off.

Juan Antonio screamed

Juan Antonio reattached his hand.

Juan Antonio laughed nervously "perdona mi entusiasmo"

Juan Antonio glared at Pepito

Pepito gulped

Pepito said "Think Pepito think"

Suddenly Pepito's head literally flipped open like a lid and a idea bulb popped out of his skull with his ghostly blue brain.

Pepito said "That's it!" as an idea bulb fly away.

His brain falls back into his skull with a splat and his head closes.

Pepito walked to Juan Antonio and Marinuela.

Pepito said "Why don't we go to the soccer field that always cheer me up"

Juan Antonio gulped

Transition

Pepito was playing soccer until he accidentally kick Juan Antonio's skull off replacing it with a soccer ball.

Pepito said "Uh-oh?"

Marinuela laughed

Juan Antonio growled

Pepito laughed nervously

Transition

Juan Antonio was reading a book but Marinuela walked to him.

Marinuela said "Hey Juan Antonio whatcha reading"

Juan Antonio said "Glad you ask Marinuela i was reading a book called La mujer sin Cabeza plus i don't read them a scary stories because it give kids nightmares"

Juan Antonio shuddered

Juan Antonio began to read it suddenly his pupils turned red.

A few minutes later

Juan Antonio finished reading with a evil laugh.

Juan Antonio sees Pepito hiding in the bush.

Pepito said "Juan Antonio ca-can we come home no-now"

Juan Antonio sighed

Transition

Marinuela said "Allright you knew the truth"

Marinuela takes off her mask revealing her skull.

Thunder crashing

Juan Antonio and Pepito screamed.

Juan Antonio said "You're-you're a skeleton like us!?"

Marinuela nodded and take off her dress.

Juan Antonio and Pepito's jaws dropped as they sees a toddler aged girl hiding in the dress.

A toddler aged girl has black hair in pigtails, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a white shirt underneath her lavender dress and yellow boots.

Marinuela was now wearing a grayish yellow dress, a pearl necklace and dark red flat shoes.

A toddler aged girl said "Boo!"

Juan Antonio and Pepito screamed


End file.
